


starry eyes

by wolfmoonstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Derek Hale, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Emotional, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Making Out, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Fanfiction, Werewolves, confessed feelings, hale - Freeform, kiss, start of relationship, sterek, stilinski, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmoonstilinski/pseuds/wolfmoonstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk stiles invites Derek over and confesses his feelings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfic so don't judge please, just enjoy the cuteness of sterek :)

Stiles chugged down the last sip of his whiskey. His dad was at the police station sorting out a criminal, so stiles had decided to have a small drink, knowing his dad wouldn't be back till late. This may not have been the best idea, as two whiskeys and three beers later, stiles was puking his guts up. He rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, leaving a minty smell behind, then looked up into the mirror. The alcohol had hit him hard, dilating his pupils and producing a pink blush on his cheeks. Stiles turned to leave the bathroom, steadying himself by leaning against the cold wall. He entered his room and slumped into his chair which creaked at the sudden heaviness. Stiles sighed.

He scrolled through the contacts on his phone. He only wanted one person right now, one person to cure his loneliness. He fumbled his fingers pressing the call button and brought the phone up to his ear. The ringing went unanswered for a few seconds until stiles heard a click on the other side. "Stiles? what do you want?" a male voice answered. "Y-you to come over. Like nowww." Stiles heard a sound on the other side. "...are you drunk?" the male asked with a slight chuckle. "noo!" Stiles laughed. "seriously..." "yeh I'm drunk okaay, jus come over pleease?" stiles begged. There was a long pause. "ugh okay." Then he hung up, leaving Stiles smiling to himself with relief.

Five long minutes later Stiles heard a car pull up on the road opposite his house. He looked through the window and saw a figure walking towards his house in the dark. Stiles stumbled to the top of his stairs and sat down at the top of them. He lowered himself down them one by one, not wanting to fall down. When he got to the bottom he hung onto the stair-rail and pulled himself up, just in time to hear three loud knocks on his front door. Stiles waddled over and unlocked the wooden door, peeping through a small gap. He smiled to himself before opening the door completely. The cold November breeze raised bumps on Stiles' warm skin and he shivered. "Derek." Stiles grinned as he spoke. He scanned his eyes down Derek. He was wearing slim, dark blue jeans, with a light grey top and black leather jacket. _Derek always looks good._ Stiles thought to himself.

"so are going to let me inside or?.." Stiles was still smiling, holding onto the door handle. "uh yehhh of course come on in!" stiles answered enthusiastically. Derek strolled through the doorway, his lips curling up at the edges. He was trying to hide his smirk at the sight of Stiles drunk. "let's go the stairs..upstairs." Stiles corrected himself looking slightly embarrassed. Derek let out a heavy breath of air, trying not to laugh at Stiles. "sure uh..do you need some..help?" he asked as he watched stiles start to warily climb the stairs, hugging his body to the stair-rail. "pfft. nahh 's cool I got thiss!" He trips on the next step, and falls forward throwing his arms on the steps in front of him. Derek laughs and steps up to Stiles to pull him up from under his armpits. "I think you do." Derek pushes stiles up the remaining steps, his palms spread across the younger boys back. They finally enter stiles' bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles jumps onto his bed and sits cross legged. Derek stands in the centre of the room, his eyes darting around looking at stiles possessions. he notices a small picture frame and stretches to pick it up. He looks at the woman in the photograph. She is beautiful, with long dark brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. Her cheekbones are pronounced in a very attractive way. _Stiles' mom.._ "Der..what are you looking at?" "Stiles you look just like your mom" Stiles smile fades slightly as he remembers his mom. "yehhh I used to get that allllot" "she's beautiful.." A smile creeps back onto stiles' face. "Does that mean _youu_ think _i'mm_ beautiful?" Derek looks up at stiles. He'd never really looked at stiles properly until now. He noticed every single mole on Stiles' young face.His hair was now longer on top which accentuated his features even more. Stiles' chocolate eyes seemed to glisten like stars. Starry eyes.

"Derek?" "what stiles?" Stiles questions what he is going to say next, but decides to say it anyway. "this may be uh..the alcohol talking but..uh..Derek look I..um.." Derek looks annoyed. "For the love of God, what is it stiles?!" His eyebrows are creased in the middle from frustration. "I...I'm into you.." Derek pauses for a second then bursts into laughter. Stiles already pink cheeks flush to a deeper red, showing his embarrassment. "Stiles you have had wayyy to much to drink! you can't even think properly." Stiles takes a second to recover from his embarrassment. "I...uh..I think I am though.." Derek's laughter dies at stiles' remark. "Don't you feel the connection between us Derek? every time I look at you, I..it's like the world stops spinning. like..I can concentrate with you, you know? And even though you get angry..I..I know you would never hurt me.." Derek sees the hopeful expression on stiles' face, then turns to face the other side of the room. He takes in a lungful of air and releases it heavily. When he turns back round, Stiles' eyes are glistening with tears. "But..y..you don't feel the same. Fuck I'm such an idiot..wh..why did I even bother to tell you." a tear slowly falls down stiles' cheek, landing at the corner of his lip. "n-no stiles don't cry, please? look I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment, I haven't had the time.." "yeah whatever" stiles muffles through his sleeve as he wipes his face free of tears. "Stiles' it's late..maybe you should go to bed? sleep off the alcohol?" Stiles looks up at Derek's strained expression then nods lightly. "Yeah I suppose I should.."

Stiles removes his socks, throwing them into the corner of his room. He puts his hands behind his neck, grabbing his t-shirt. he pulls it over his head and throws it onto the chair. Derek quickly glances at stiles' body before turning round to let stiles remove his trousers and get into the covers. _He isn't as skinny as he used to be.._ Derek thinks to himself as he pictures stiles' attractive body again. He turns around to face the bed. stiles Is laying peacefully under the covers with his eyes softly shut. Derek listens to the beat of the boys heart slowing down into a steady rhythm. Derek smiles as he looks at stiles, who is already asleep. He slips off his shoes and lays on the bed next to stiles, planning to only stay for a few minutes. After watching stiles' chest rise and fall with his breaths, Derek's eyelids start to close..


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles eyes slowly open. From the darkness he can tell that it's still night time. His eyebrows burrow with confusion as he feels warm breaths on the back of his neck. Stiles turns his head back to see who is lying next to him. _Derek_. Stiles' mouth opens slightly, his lips curling up at the edges into a surprised smile. He has never seen Derek looking so peaceful and calm. Stiles let's out a sharp breath, surprised by the beauty of Derek sleeping. Derek's eyes twitch, then softly open. Stiles stares into Derek's eyes, admiring their beauty. "Stiles, sorry uh...I was going to leave..it's just..you looked so cute lying there I wanted to watch you for a while..uh then I fell asleep I'm sorry, I..I'll leave if you want.." Derek fussed around with his shoes until he felt a warm hand on his back, he turned to look at stiles. "Stay. Please?" Derek looked into stiles pleading eyes and flipped his shoes back off.

He was no longer wearing his leather jacket as he got hot in the night and threw it off. Derek pulls his t-shirt over his head and puts it by his shoes. Stiles smirks when he sees Derek's sculpted body. Derek sees his smile, then gets into the bed, pulling the covers over him. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, then Derek moves closer to stiles, feeling the younger boys warm breath on his skin. "look stiles..when you told me all that stuff, about..liking me.." "Derek I don't wanna talk about that, I know you don't like me that w-" "But i think I do!" Stiles frowns. "you don't have to say that just to make me happy." stiles says. Derek places his palm onto stiles' warm cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his finger-tips. He moves closer to stiles and looks down at his pink lips. He slowly brings his face closer to stiles' and looks into his chocolate eyes. "stiles..you're beautiful" Derek whispers. He moves his hand to the back of stiles neck, and they kiss. Stiles' lips are tingling with the feeling of Derek's crushed against his own. Their kisses are rushed and passionate, hands mapping out each others bodies, breaths heavy and short. Stiles kisses Derek's jawline, then starts to suck and bite at Derek's neck raising the blood to the skin and forming hickeys. Marking his territory. He kisses down Derek's chest, stopping to lick at each nipple. Sighs of pleasure escape Derek's mouth. He places kisses down Derek's abs, admiring the definition of his six pack. Derek whimpers vulnerably as stiles licks along his v-lines. Stiles climbs back up, lying on top of Derek. He slides a hand up his side then places it on Derek's neck. Derek trails his fingers down stiles' back, making him shudder. As their lips meet again, Derek squeezes stiles ass, making his eyes widen. This time they enjoy the kiss more and make it last. They move slower, savouring every taste of each other's soft lips. They break apart and look longingly into each other's eyes. "do you believe me now stilinski?" Derek smirks. "yeah definitely!" Stiles answered. He licks his own lips, tasting the wonderfulness of Derek's tongue. "You should get some sleep baby, You don't want even more of a hangover" Derek winks and Stiles remembers the huge amounts he drank. "shit." They both laugh as stiles turns to face the other way, nestling into Derek's front. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him closer. The boys smile as they share each other's warmth. Derek places his lips against the back of stiles' neck and leaves them there, allowing his breaths to slow down and his eyes to close. Stiles falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.


End file.
